Slender man
'Slender man '''is a fictional supernatura lcharacter that originated as a creepypastaInternet meme created by Something Awful forums user Eric Knudsen (also known as "Victor Surge") in 2009. It is depicted as a thin, unnaturally tall man with a featureless head and face and wearing a black suit. O'rigins ' The Slender Man was created on June 10, 2009, on a thread in the Something Awful Internet forumThe thread was a Photoshop contest in which users were challenged to editeveryday photographs to appear paranormal. Forum poster Eric Knudsen, under the pseudonym "Victor Surge"contributed two black-and-white images of groups of children to which he added a tall, thin, spectral figure wearing a black suit. Although previous entries had consisted solely of photographs, Surge supplemented his submission with snatches of text—supposedly from witnesses—describing the abductions of the groups of children and giving the character the name "The Slender Man": The quote under the first photograph read: We didn't want to go, we didn't want to kill them, but its persistent silence and outstretched arms horrified and comforted us at the same time… —1983, photographer unknown, presumed dead The quote under the second photograph read: One of two recovered photographs from the Stirling City Library blaze. Notable for being taken the day which fourteen children vanished and for what is referred to as “The Slender Man”. Deformities cited as film defects by officials. Fire at library occurred one week later. Actual photograph confiscated as evidence — 1986, photographer: Mary Thomas, missing since June 13th, 1986 These additions effectively transformed the photographs into a work of fiction. Subsequent posters expanded upon the character, adding their own visual or textual contributions. Knudsen was inspired to create the Slender Man primarily by Zack Parsons' "That Insidious Beast", Stephen King's ''The Mist, reports of shadow people, Mothman and the Mad Gasser of Mattoon.Other inspirations for the character were the Tall Man from the 1979 film Phantasm, H. P. Lovecraft, the surrealist work of William S. Burroughs, and the survival horror video games Silent Hill and Resident Evil. Knudsen's intention was "to formulate something whose motivations can barely be comprehended, and caused unease and terror in a general population." Other pre-existing fictional or legendary creatures which are similar to the Slender Man include: the Gentlemen, black-suited, pale, bald demons from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Hush"; Men in black, many accounts of which grant them an uncanny appearance with an unnatural walk and "oriental" features; and The Question, a DC Comics superhero with a blank face, whose secret identity is "Victor Sage", a name similar to Knudsen's alias "Victor Surge". In her book, Folklore, Horror Stories, and the Slender Man: The Development of an Internet Mythology, Professor Shira Chess of the University of Georgia connected the Slender Man to ancient folklore about fairies. Like fairies, Slender Man is otherworldly, with motives that are often difficult to grasp; like fairies, his appearance is vague and often shifts to reflect what the viewer wants or fears to see, and, like fairies, the Slender Man calls the woods and wild places his home and kidnaps children. Category:Urban legend Category:Creepypasta Category:Slenderman